Is it really You
by MapleChic
Summary: Korra friends left in the middle of a battle with a unnamed organization. She is believed to be dead. But she did not die now five years later she is a famous singer known around the world. She looks different and only her body guard Howl knows she is the believed to be dead Avatar. /bosami/ Tahno korra/ mako.
1. Chapter 1

**I got really board so I made this. I am still writing my other story. I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA**

* * *

_Mako, Asami, and Bolin left when Korra need them most. She was alone so she left back to the South Pole. When she left nobody knew that. They all thing she died when she left._

My name is Katie (aka Avatar Korra) after I left to the South Pole I met up with a childhood friend. Howl knows who I am and who I was. I became a singer and now I am one of the biggest stars in the world. Howl is my body guard. I look completely different so even if I see them they would not reconive me. I got electric blue streakes in my hair and lost most of my muscles.

I just finished my tour in the fire nation and am going on my last stop. Republic City. I sigh know that I will see them sooner or later. My first concert was at town square then the pro-bending arena. I was sitting in my dressing room 5minutes before the concert thing about them. I feel so betrade that I can't even say there name in my own mind! I start to think about Bo I still remember what he looks like. I also remember the time he got arrested for streaking after a party and I a bailed him out. To this day He does not not know it was me and i intend to keep it that way.  
"Knock"  
I got knocked out of my thoughts when one of the police that were extra security for the event knocked on the door.  
"Come in. "  
The cop popes his head in and I wasted know time recognizing him it was Mako.  
"I was told by the chief and your bodyguard to walk you to the stage. "  
My whole body freezes when he said that. I should have knew that Howl would have done something like this he aways said that we have to make up and I guess I won't be leaving the city without doing that.  
"Ok coming" I say quietly. Oh dear Agni please don't remember me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got really** **board so I made this. I am still writing my other story. I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA song from **

* * *

**MAKOS POV**  
Something seems familiar about Katie. She looks a little like Korra dark skin, electric blue eyes. Wait Korra died she is gone this person is not Korra, my Korra Mako thought. "Are you excited about the concert?" I asked trying to start a conversation up so the awkward silence will go away. "Yup. "She said in a low annoyed voice. Wow this girl is mean she could never be Korra what was I thinking. After a five minutes of walking in silence I see her practice her song I can faintly here the words to hear the words to her new song " _Miss moving on_". As she finishes her song I can see the stage door at the end of a long hallway. I look at he and notice she was walking so her head looking out the window and holding her microphone with an iron grip. "Is this your first time in the city. "I was expecting a yes with a look in her eyes, though similar blue eyes. No Korra is gone that in not her I have to stop thing like that. "No. " "but the paper said that this is your first time here. "I am so confused has she been in the city before or not. "I know but my manager put it like that because it makes them feel good because it said the 'last and best stop on my tour.' I truthfully just want the tour to end." Katie said like it was nothing important. As we get by the door I see Tahno. My brother and I became his friends a little after Korra's death. Since Tahno never got his bending back he went in to show business and quickly became a famous singer in Republic City. It is so weird how this guy always manages to get his name in the paper every day I think to my self almost every time I see him. " Hey Tahno what re you doing here?" " My manager called telling me that I am doing a duet with miss Katie. Two songs to be exact. "He said with a smug smile while eyeing Katie. I guess something never change Tahno is still the same Tahno. "Hi I'm Katie it is nice to me you. My Manger told me I would be singing with someone and now I know who. Do you know the songs we are going to sing." Katie said. I looked at her and it looked like she was just faking be happy about it. " "yup I do the first and last song with you. " she just nods and goes to look out the window while we wait. "Hey Tahno is it me or does Katie look a little like Korra." Dude Korra's died. Trust me I still wished she was her too. "A little after Tahno became are friend we found out that he was in love with Korra. The stage crew guy just came out to tell us that we are going on in one minutes. "Have fun guys. "I tell them as they leave.

**Tahno POV**.  
"Are you ready?" I asked her. I can't wait to start the concert.

"yup let's get going!"

As Katie and I walk on the stage she goes straight to the microphone to start. "Hey its great to see all you guys out their. Well I have kept you waiting long enough let's get the concert started."

(**Tahno**/_Katie/**Both**_)

_Even though I..._

_On my way, on my way, on my way down_  
_ On my way, on my way, on my way down_  
_ You're the one that was tryna keep me way down_  
_ But like the sun, know you know I found my way back 'round_

**They tell me I should fix my grill cause I got money now**  
** I ain't gon' sit around and front like I ain't thought about it**  
** A perfect smile is more appealing but it's funny how**  
** My shit is crooked look at how far I done got without it**  
** I keep my twisted grill, just to show the kids it's real**  
** We ain't picture perfect but we worth the picture still**  
** I got smart, I got rich, and I got bitches still**  
** And they all look my eyebrows: thick as hell**  
** Love yourself, girl, or nobody will**  
** Though you're a woman, I don't know how you deal**  
** With all the pressure to look impressive and go out in heels; I feel for you**  
** Killing yourself to find a man that'll kill for you**  
** You wake up, put makeup on, stare in the mirror**  
** But it's clear that you can't face what's wrong; no need to fix**  
** What God already put his paint brush on; your roommate yelling**  
** "Why you gotta take so long?" What it's like to have a crooked smile**  
** This crooked smile**

**To all the women with the flaws, know it's hard my darling**  
** You wonder why you're lonely and your man's not calling**  
** You keep falling victim cause you're insecure**  
** And when I tell you that you're beautiful you can't be sure**  
** Cause he don't seem to want you back and it's got you asking**  
** So all you see is what you lacking, not what you packing**  
** Take it from a man that loves what you got**  
** And baby girl you're a star, don't let 'em tell you you're not**  
** Now is it real? Eyebrows, fingernails, hair**  
** Is it real? if it's not, girl you don't care**  
** Cause what's real is something that the eyes can't see**  
** That the hands can't touch, that them broads can't be, and that's you**  
** Never let 'em see you frown**  
** And if you need a friend to pick you up, I'll be around**  
** And we can ride with the windows down, the music loud**  
** I can tell you ain't laughed in a while, but I wanna see that crooked smile**

**_ Crooked smile, we could style on 'em (back 'round)_**  
**_ Crooked smile, we could style on 'em_**  
**_ (You're the one that was tryna keep me way down)_**  
**_ (But like the sun, I know you know I found my way back round...)_**

**We don't look nothin' like the people on the screen**  
** You know the movie stars, picture perfect beauty queens**  
** But we got dreams and we got the right to chase 'em**  
** Look at the nation, that's a crooked smile braces couldn't even straighten**  
** Seem like half the race is either on probation**  
** Or in jail; wonder why we inhale**  
** Cause we in hell already - I ask if my skin pale**  
** Would I then sell like Eminem or Adele?**  
** But one more time for the 'Ville**  
** And fuck all of that beef shit, nigga let's make a mil'**  
** Hey officer man, we don't want nobody getting killed**  
** Just open up that cell, let my brother out of jail**  
** I got money for the bail now, well now**  
** If you asking will I tell now? Hey, hell naw - I ain't snitching cause**  
** Man, they get them niggas stitches now**  
** If you was around, then you wouldn't need a witness now**  
** How you like this crooked smile?**

**_Ohhhhhhhhhhohoh [4x]_**  
**_ La-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la-la [4x]_**  
**_ I'm on my way, on my way, on my way down_**  
**_ I'm on my way, on my way, on my way down_**  
**_ You're the one that was tryna keep me way down_**  
**_ But like the sun, all you know I found my way back 'round, baby, back 'round..._**  
**_ You are the one that was tryna keep me way down_**  
**_ But like the sun, i know you I found my way back 'round, back 'round..._**  
**_ You are the one that was tryna keep me way down_**  
**_ But like the sun, i know you I found my way back 'round_**

* * *

**_I did not write the song it is _****"Crooked Smile" **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the legend of korra. songs from Taylor swift, Selena Gomez, and demi Lovato, B.o.B.

* * *

**TAHNO POV**  
Katie and I just finished the first song and we breathe heavenly with are foreheads touching and one of my arms wrapped around her waist. As we stare in each others eyes I can see a slight pink blush come on her cheeks. We get pulled out of are trance by the audience clapping. "Wow" was all I was able to say as I let her go and begin walking off the stage.  
**KORRA'S POV.**   
As I stare at Tahno walk off the stage I start to feel something in my chest I have not felt in a long time. I think I have feelings for Tahno. I walk to the middle and sit in the stool the brought out while Tahno was walking out. I bring the microphone stand close and start to sing me heart out when I start 'Titanium'

"You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium"As I finish the song a tear rolled down my cheek. I still remember when I wrote this song.  
It was a stormy night and I was siting in my igloo whiting for it to finish while Howl made us dinner because he won't let me neer the stove after I almost burned down the igloo. I was sitting down listing to the pro-bending game. I sigh and turn it off thinking that it is unhealthy to listen to my past when I am trying to move on. As I sit staring out the window when I start thinking of lyrics and how I am rebuilding my life and am actually happy now.  
"Ok I will be back after are five minute break. "I say waving. Once I get off stage I am greatest with a smiling Tahno. "Hey Katie that was really good I never know someone to sing with so much emotion." He said still smiling like a moron. "Thanks I will see you at the last song." After I said that I was rushed off to my dressing room to change into a light blue mid-thigh dress. I came back out and start to walk to the stage out of the corner of my eye I see Tahno with his jaw dropped staring at me. As I walk on stage I am greeted with people cheering and screaming. "Ok let's get this started!"

"Miss movin on.  
I'm breakin' down  
Gonna start from scratch  
Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch  
My lips are saying goodbye  
My eyes are finally dry

I'm not the way that I used to be  
I took the record off repeat  
It killed me but I survived  
And now I'm coming alive

I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh [x2]

My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me

Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh [x2]

I broke the glass surrounding me (surrounding me)  
I ain't the way you remember me (remember me)  
I was such a good girl  
So fragile but no more

I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)  
My whole world was electrified (electrified)  
Now I'm no longer afraid  
It's Independence Day (Independence Day)

I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh [x2]

My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me

Miss movin' on

Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)  
I'm finding who I am and who I am from here and now is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)  
Is gonna be enough

I'll never be that girl again  
No oh oh  
I'll never be that girl again  
Oh oh oh

My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh  
Miss movin' on

(On and on and on and on and on)

Miss movin' on  
Oh oh oh [x4]

Yeah, I'm movin' on"

As I finish it is so silent I start to get nerves. Then in less than a heart beat the crowd erupts in cheers. I let out a breath that I did not even notice I was holding. My face splits into a huge grin. After taking a couple beep breaths I start my other songs.  
22  
Red  
Slow down  
Heart attack  
Eyes open  
Is it really you. Add in to the bottom of chapter

It is time for the final song this one with Tahno. My heart stop for a second when I see him. He looks like a god with.a black blazer open enough to see his chized chest he see me staring and smirks I quickly turn to the crowd and wait for the music to start.  
"Airplanes"  
(**Tahno**/_Korra_/_**Both**_)

_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky like shooting stars?_  
_I could really use a wish right now_  
_Wish right now_  
_Wish right now_  
_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky_  
_Are like shooting stars?_  
_I could really use a wish right now_  
_Wish right now_  
_Wish right now_

**Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish**  
**To go back to a place much simpler than this**  
**'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'**  
**And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion**  
**And all the pandemonium and all the madness**  
**There comes a time where you fade to the blackness**  
**And when you starin' at that phone in your lap**  
**And you hopin' but them people never call you back**  
**But that's just how the story unfolds**  
**You get another hand soon after you fold**  
**And when your plans unravel in the sand**  
**What would you wish for if you had one chance?**  
**So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late**  
**I'm on my way so don't close that gate**  
**If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight**  
**And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night**

**_Can we pretend that airplanes_**  
**_In the night sky_**  
**_Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)_**  
**_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_**  
**_Wish right now (Wish right now)_**  
**_Wish right now (Wish right now)_**  
**_Can we pretend that airplanes_**  
**_In the night sky_**  
**_Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)_**  
**_I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)_**  
**_Wish right now (Wish right now)_**  
**_Wish right now (Wish right now)_**

**Ya, ya, somebody take me back to the days**  
**Befo' this was a job, befo' I got paid**  
**Befo' it ever mattered what I had in my bank**  
**Ya, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway**  
**And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it**  
**But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant**  
**I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes**  
**Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days**  
**Befo' the politics that we call the rap game**  
**And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape**  
**And back befo' I tried to cover up my slang**  
**But this is fo' hater, what's up Bobby Ray?**  
**So can I get a wish**  
**To end the politics**  
**And get back to the music**  
**That started this shit?**  
**So here I stand and then again I say**  
**I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes**

_**Can we pretend that airplanes**_  
_**In the night sky**_  
_**Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)**_  
_**I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)**_  
_**Wish right now (Wish right now)**_  
_**Wish right now (Wish right now)**_  
_**Can we pretend that airplanes**_  
_**In the night sky**_  
_**Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)**_  
_**I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)**_  
_**Wish right now (Wish right now)**_  
_**Wish right now (Wish right now)**_

_**I could really use a wish right now {oh, oh-oh oh}**_  
_**I-I-I could really use a wish right now**_  
_**Like, like, like shootin' stars {oh, oh... oh}**_  
_**I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now**_  
_**A wish, a wish right now**_  
_**{A wish right now}**_  
As we finish and we end I each others arms again. I blush madly and turn to say my thanks to the crowd. We walk off the stage. Once we get off stage we get rushed off in two different directions to get ready to meet some fans.

* * *

Hope you like PLEASE leave comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Is it really you. **  
** Ok so I was a thing of having team Avatar get back together plus Tahno. They have to take on the people that attacked them five years ago. I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

**TAHNO POV.**  
WOW. I just can't get Katie out of my mind. She sings like a goddess and move like water. I think I might be falling for her. Being around her just felt so right.

As the stage crew rush me to the dressing room telling me to change. I get in the room and change into a dark gray pair of skinny jeans with a white plain shirt with a black blazer. I fix me hair I still keep it in the same style. Once finished I get rushed out of my room to the room were the fans are.  
**KORRA POV.**  
Tahno is all I can think about. I am afraid that if I fall for him then tell him who I really am he'd want nothing to do with me. Once I get in my changing room I change into dark combat boots, dark green leggings, plain black tub top with a camouflage blouse. I put my hair in a side braid. I sigh and sit down in my chair thinking about how I would never put this much effort just to say ' hi ' to people. Even when I have thousands of people wanting to see me I have never felt more alone. Sometimes I just wonder what it would be like if I stayed in Republic City and never have people think I was dead. Would I still be with Mako? Would me and Asami be friends? Would Bolin still be like a brother to me? Sighing I stand up and go to my bag were I keep a single photo of all four of us and wonder would it be worth it telling them who I am or try to see how they are doing now without reveling my self or letting them know someone is there. I put the photo away and take out a locket Pema gave me on my eighteenth birthday I never take it off but I got used to hiding it inside my cloths so no one sees it. I open it and see the air kids with Tezin and Pema in one side the other side is my mom and dad with Master Katara. I wonder if I will see them again. I take the locket and put back around my neck. I take off my charm bracelet that opens and has a photo of Naga and a shed a single tear as I think about how much I miss her. She is my best friend and I still feel that way. I wonder if they kept her in air temple island or send her back south. I put the bracelet back on my left wrist and leave the room. Once I step out of my changing room I'm rushed off to see my fans.  
As I enter I see Tahno being bombarded with teenage girls. I give a small laugh that Tahno heard he looked at me in the eye and I felt heat rise up in my cheeks so I turn around quickly. As I stand in front of a huge man-made water fall for people who want a picture. About one hour in my manager had Tahno and I stand together fit the rest if the pictures. As the fan meet us over a large amount of White Lotus guards came. Once they were all in three kids came running in. Following the three kids was another girls she looked a lot older than them. After the four kids were in a man and a woman came in a tall man with air bending arrows and in orange one yellow rides the woman had the same color rides on as well. My eyes go wide as I realize who just walked in. Rohan, Meelo, Ikki, Jinora, Tenzin, and Pema.

* * *

**I know it is short but I am trying to also write for my other story hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA**

* * *

**KORRAS POV**

"Ikki, Meelo stop running! Rohan stop copping them. Jinora please help." Tenzin yelled. Five years I haven't seen him and the only difference is that his beard has mostly white hairs. I mean come on nothing else. Pema as changed a little she has more whites and a little bit of wrinkles. Rohan I so small and cute with a little chub. Meelo is still bald and his head is still odd shaped. All his teeth are there and he is a lot taller. Meelo is what eleven now Rohan six. Ikki is taller but still really hyper. Her hair is still in her trade mark buns I think she is thirteen. Jinora is taller a lot taller. She took her hair out of the bun, and it is now going down to her mid-back.

"Oh my god, oh my god! You are Katie I love you can I take a picture? Can you sign my forehead? Please, please I love so much." Yup same old Ikki. Thirteen and she can still talk a mile a minute.

"Ikki please relax. Hello my name is Tenzin this is my wife Pema and these are our children Rohan, Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora. "Tenzin said and then all of them bowed and Tahno and I did the same.

"My children would like a photo with you and an autograph." He said.  
"Um okay. Come in let's get stated. Who's first."

"Rohan and Meelo please go take the picture with them. Then Ikki you can get your own and Jinora you may get your own."

"Okay." I go on my knees and put Rohan on my head with Meelo standing next to me and we took to pictures one with nice pleasant smiles and one with funny faces. It was easy to take picture with them because I know Rohan has no idea who I am and Meelo is to unfocused to put the pieces together. When it was Ikki's turn I don't have to worry a lot because she was practically glued to Tahno's side. When Jinora came I knew this was going to be hard. She might of always had her head in a book but she is very smart. I know she sensed something was up with the was she stared into my eyes and her suspicious only grow when I would not look her in the eye u tried to look at anything else. After the picture was taken I let out a breath I didn't notice I was holding. We all bowed and said goodbye.

* * *

As I was fixing my hair in a high pony-tail I dropped my hair tie as I was getting to the rest of the people left. When I stand back up and greeted with something very unexpected. Jinora. Jinora standing right there with a hands on her hips.  
"Oh hi Jinora is something wrong I thought you and your family left?" I tried to sound sweet and bout like Korra as much as I could.  
"Korra I know its you. So cut the crappy and tell me why are you hiding." Jinora said. I doubt she talks like that in front of her parents.

"I'm sorry but what are you talking about my name is Katie you have the wrong person." Please, please, please, work. She can't know the really me.

"No your Korra and I can prove it." As she finishes I see a smirk form on her lips.

"How? How can you prove that I am a person that I am not." I said with a tone that made very obvious that I am not interested in this conversation but I will admit deep down I am a little cruise to see what she has in me.

"With this." She opens her hand in front if me and I see my bracelet hanging from her finger. My eyes go wide and my mouth hangs open. I stay frozen from shock as she opens it.

"If you are not Korra than why do you have a charm bracelet with a picture of her polar-bear dog Naga. And I bet hundred yuans that the locket on your neck has a picture of my family your parents and master Katara. Stop lying and tell the truth." Jinora yelled. I think she is starting to get mad.  
"Ok! Stop yelling. I never died I am Avatar Korra. Are you happy now give me my bracelet." I yelled while trying to hold back the tears that are stinging my eyes.  
"Here now come on we are going for a walk." I slip on my bracelet and follow her out the door.  
'This is insane why is she the only one to figure it out and how did she get the bracelet off my hand. 'I start to thing. As I look around I notice we are in front of Fire-Lord Zuko statue. As I try and get my mind off if it I just keep on thing of how she got my bracelet.  
"Jinora how did you get the bracelet off me and where are we?"  
"We are here to see Shoocky. And he showed me how." She said it do so quietly that I start to believe I am meeting one of her secrets which I do not want to be part of.  
"Jinora. I am leaving. You will leave me alone." I say in the most strong powerful voice which I call my Avatar voice.  
"No!" She yelled and grabbed my arm.  
"Let go or I will shoot into the sky with my water bending." I am starting to get annoyed.  
"No you have to stay we have to talk." She yelled while digging her feet in the ground to stay put.  
"Ugh!" I bend the water from the air and bend it around her. When I shot it up I froze it so she is stuck there as I start to walk away she yells out Shoocky name.  
Out of no were the ground under me open to a crack that trapped my foot. I look up to see a boy about Jinoras age helping her out of the ice. As the walk towards me I notice that they are holding hands. 'Bingo' I say in my mind as I come up with a perfect thing to black mail her with.  
"Now Shoocky will let you out if you promise not to run." She said thinking she won this argument.  
"Or he could let me go and I don't let the press know that the daughter of master Tenzin is dating. And she is sneaking out in the big, dangers, dark city alone. Now what do you say Jinni risk your boyfriend for trying to get the truth out of me or let me leave and no one needs to know a thing." I stand there with my hands in my hips just waiting to leave.  
"Jin, who is she? What's going on?" The boy asked worried that they will break up. She takes his hand and pull him away to explain. After about two minutes I hear thunder and start to worry. I am tariffed of thunder. A couple minutes later she is still explaining and the rain starts.  
"J-Jinora. Um can we speed this up?" I couldn't keep from stuttering.  
"Fine. But you said that if I leave you alone you will not tell anybody about us." She said slightly disappointed that she couldn't get answers. I nod and her boyfriend lets my foot go. As I get up the rain gets worse and my fear grows.  
"Bye and have a nice life." With that I walk down the street and I hear her start to cry on Shoocky shoulder. I feel like a monster so crueler to her just to save my in scared ass. After walking about ten minutes I find my self back at Zukos statue. I take out my phone and call Howl.

"Hello" the other line said.

"Howl is that you it's Katie?"

"Katie how did you get my number it's me Tahno." What this is Howls number.

" No this is Howls number. Are you sure you have the right phone?"

"Crap. I do apparently have the wrong phone." I giggle as he finished.

"Um this may sound weird but remember you do have the wrong phone so can you give me a ride back to hotel?" I bit me lip as I wait for an answer. I hope he doesn't mind.

"Okay. Where are you?" Oh think spirits he said yes.

"Zukos statue." I say in a embarrass voice.

"Okay I will be there in ten minutes. Be careful you are in a shady part of town."

"Ok thanks see you in ten." Then the line went died. The rain is getting worse so I walk be the statute and try to get out of the rain. I would bend but I don't want to risk it be seen. I am know as a non-bender. I figured that of I can't bend no one will put the pieces together. I look just like avatar korra but if I can't bend I will not be like her a lot. I walk to the other side of the statue and I see a memorial for me. The memory's come rushing back. This is the spot where I was thought to have been killed. Socked, cold, sick, afraid, and now letting the tears flow down.  
The thunder is getting louder and more frequent the rain more heaver and colder. I set from far away I look like a person from a sad movie. I use my water bending to make a small frozen water rose and put it on the grave.  
'I made the right choice. 'Is the only thing I believe some times. But most of the time I doubt it. I will never admit to anyone but I am afraid that they will find out who I am and they would want answers then never want anything to do with me after that.  
I walk back to the front of the statue. As I am walking I slipped and hit my head in the edge of the statue last thing I see is a single flier for a group called 'Ends.'

* * *

_I open my eyes and instead of see Zukos statue I see a meadow? Where am I ?_

_"Hello?" I yell I walk around and it looks like I went nowhere. I walk to a light that is next to a tree and I see Mako, Asami, Bolin, Tahno, air family, My parents and Katara? why are they here I try and see what is happing as I get closer I see my memorial. I try and tap on one of their shoulders and my hand goes right through them._

_"I'm in the Spirit Word!" OMG this is a flash back of my funeral. Why is Tahno here? I walk around to the front of them to see their faces. I stare at their tear stained face as time seems to speed up the last on there is Tahno. he pulls out a glass flower from his pocket and puts it on the grave and said "I always loved you."_

_I fell my heart shatter at those few words. but why I loved Mako not Tahno I hated him._

_"denial is not good Avatar Korra. As you can see your friends still love you and miss you." Aang said. my eyes widen. I bow so quickly my head starts to spin._

_"This is the past years ago I doubt they still fell that way." I say eyes locked on my on my feet_

_" If you think that then I will change your mind because the world needs there Avatar back." With that said he disappears._

* * *

**I am so sorry it took me a long time to update. Please review I need ideas! **


End file.
